


Auribus Teneo Lupum II: Praeditos

by Khalan



Series: Auribus Teneo Lupum [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalan/pseuds/Khalan
Summary: Casi cuatro años después, Harry y Fenrir se enfrentan a la constante tarea de mantener un equilibrio entre su vida con los hombres lobo y el mundo mágico; tratando de hacer lo mejor para ambos y para su familia.
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Harry Potter
Series: Auribus Teneo Lupum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/545452
Kudos: 9





	Auribus Teneo Lupum II: Praeditos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Auribus Teneo Lupum II: Praeditos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794243) by [HyperLittleNori (Shiguresan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiguresan/pseuds/HyperLittleNori). 



**Ambivalencia**

**  
**

**  
**

—Se dice que hace siglos un humano, una bruja, se enamoró de un hombre lobo. Su amor era tal que el prejuicio del mundo no podía detenerlo. Estaban unidos tan irrevocablemente como el sol que se pone cada noche para besar el horizonte. Pero el hombre lobo la atesoraba tanto que temía lo que podría hacerle por accidente: poner al resto del mundo en su contra como lo estaba contra él. No quería que se convirtiera en una paria, cazada al igual que él.

» Era un mundo diferente en aquel entonces. Los hombres lobo eran rechazados por la sociedad, clavados al suelo con estacas de plata si eran descubiertos, y las manadas tampoco aceptaban humanos entre ellas. Para no ser separada, la bruja fusionó magia de hombre lobo y de magos: _magia de_ _sangre_ llevada por las venas de su amante hombre lobo para regalarle a su cuerpo resistencia al veneno de hombre lobo…

—¿Cómo es que la bruja original se hizo _resstente_? —preguntó Teddy, tartamudeando en la última palabra como siempre, con los ojos lavanda muy abiertos mientras yacía con su cabeza rosa brillante sobre la rodilla de Harry. Todos estaban tumbados alrededor del fuego en la guarida de Echo y Draco, los cojines y las pieles brindaban confort al pequeño y extraño grupo –Teddy, Vilkas y Kirian habían obligado a Harry a volver a contar su historia favorita.

Vilkas estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y su mano acariciaba el pelaje de Ghost que yacía entre ellos; los pies descalzos de Draco estaban enterrados bajo la barriga caliente del lobo, con las rodillas dobladas mientras miraba al miembro más reciente de su grupo con cautela. La niña de siete meses con la brillante cabellera de rizos rubios platinos estaba acostada sobre su vientre, su cabeza y brazos inestables pero cada vez más fuertes. Ella pateó sus piernas regordetas, tratando de mirarlos a todos a la vez.

—Pronto empezará a gatear —notó Draco, y Harry sonrió.

—Lo dices con tanto miedo —reflexionó.

La nariz de Draco, la misma nariz perfectamente angulada que tenía la niña, se arrugó ligeramente. —Es una pequeña mocosa curiosa; se va a meter en todo tipo de problemas…

Astrid siempre estaba intentando rodar y arrastrarse lejos, alegremente ( _a_ _sabiendas_ ) decretando la adoración de toda la manada. Ella era deslumbrante, de mejillas sonrosadas y ojos brillantes, y Harry tuvo que admitir que había recibido mucho de eso de Draco, no es que alguna vez lo admitiera frente al chico.

Ante las palabras de Draco, Kirian, que se había acurrucado junto a Harry, levantó la cabeza ligeramente, su cabello castaño oscuro erizado en todos los ángulos como el de Harry. —Te ayudo a mirarla, tío Draco —dijo acomedido, sentándose un poco más erguido—. Siempre gano en las sombras. —Sombras, el juego que él, Vilkas y Teddy jugaban juntos que consistía en observar, imitar los movimientos de los otros cuidadosamente y entonces el perdedor era perseguido por los ‘ganadores’. Por lo general implicaba muchos chillidos y peleas en el suelo. 

—¡Eso no importa, termina la historia rápido o nos quedaremos sin tiempo antes de dormir! —dijo Vilkas emocionado, en la edad en que los bebés y las niñas en particular eran lo menos emocionante: la sangre, las brujas y los rituales eran mucho más emocionantes. Harry sonrió y envolvió un brazo alrededor de Kirian, saboreando el aroma que se levantó del cabello de su hijo cuando lo cardó con los dedos distraídamente.

Remus y Tonks le habían pedido que cuidara a Teddy esta noche mientras disfrutaban de una rara noche para ellos. Sin embargo, pronto llegarían para recogerlo. Moviendo su muñeca, Harry consultó la hora con un _Tempus_ rápido y se dio cuenta de lo poco que quedaba antes de acostarse. Enfocó su mirada en Teddy para responder a su pregunta.

—Nadie lo sabe realmente —dijo—. Draco, Snape, Eithne y yo logramos descubrir la esencia de eso. Creemos que mezcló su sangre con la de su amante y de alguna manera usó una poción o un hechizo para… sellar el veneno dentro de su propia sangre. Para que su cuerpo lo asimilara para hacerse más fuerte, para impregnarse con el veneno en lugar de infectarse con él.

Estos niños nunca sabrían la importancia del paralelismo que Harry había establecido entre eso y la forma en que la espada de Gryffindor había absorbido el veneno de basilisco. Sin embargo, era algo de lo que se alegraba, incluso si eso lo hubiera hecho más fácil de entender. —Después de eso, el regalo fue parte de ella, de su sangre, de su ADN o como quieran llamarlo. Su inmunidad al veneno le permitió tener hijos con su compañero hombre lobo, y creemos que ella creó un ritual más simplificado para compartir su sangre con otros. El mismo que pude usar para ayudar a Draco y a Tonks.

—¿Lo has hecho mucho? ¿El ritual?

Harry sonrió ante la expresión seria de Teddy. —Un poco, en los últimos años —respondió—. No hemos hecho un anuncio ni nada, pero ya sabes… las palabras viajan.

Vilkas ladeó la cabeza. —No hemos tenido a casi ningún extraño que haya venido a preguntar —dijo, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿No lo saben?

Harry miró a Draco con incertidumbre por un momento. ¿Cómo les dices a unos niños que algunos podrían tratar de abusar del regalo que Harry podía compartir con ellos? ¿Que algunos hombres lobo podrían intentar forzar a un humano a la vida que Draco, Tonks y los compañeros de algunos otros miembros de la manada habían elegido? Arrastrando sus dedos pensativamente por el cabello de Kirian, Harry se decidió: —Tal vez no han encontrado a la persona adecuada para compartirlo o simplemente no lo han escuchado todavía.

Parecieron satisfechos con esto, por ahora, y Harry estaba agradecido. Justo en ese momento, Astrid eligió de manera inconsciente jugar a la técnica de distracción en su ayuda, rodando fuera de la alfombra y chillando con entusiasmo mientras se arrastraba por el suelo liso hacia la puerta. Antes de que Draco pudiera levantarse, Kirian y Teddy saltaron hacia ella, persiguiéndola hacia la zona segura delimitada por la alfombra. Ella chilló con alegría. Draco gimió.

—Será un terror cuando crezca —se quejó.

La boca de Harry se torció con ironía. —Como su _madre_ , entonces —sentenció, recordando bien cuando Draco había usado la palabra para burlarse de él cuando Kirian era mucho más pequeño. Oh, cómo habían cambiado las cosas. Draco había experimentado un embarazo y un parto mucho más tranquilo y equilibrado que él. Había estado un poco malhumorado por engordar y tener que alimentar a Astrid al principio, pero aparte de eso, lo había tomado con calma.

Con celos internos, Harry lo vio manejar todo mucho mejor que él. Pensó que incluso había tomado la paternidad mucho más rápido, sin la actitud defensiva que él había albergado al principio. Ahora, viendo a Draco con ella, le dolía un poco el estómago por alguna razón y no podía entender por qué.

Cuando por fin Amoux fue a buscar a Vilkas y Draco llevó a Astrid a la cama, Harry se encontró en su propia guarida con un adormecido Kirian tumbado en medio de la cama y Teddy en sus brazos mientras esperaban ante el Flu por Tonks o Remus. El niño agarró su mano, mirando pensativo la lenta combustión de las llamas. —Mamá dice que soy como tú —dijo en voz baja.

Harry respiró hondo. Nadie hablaba de eso, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Teddy se sabía portador del gen recesivo, inactivo tal y como había estado el suyo durante años hasta que conoció a Fenrir. Excepto que la herencia de Teddy parecía ser un efecto secundario de que Remus tomara la matalobos, un hecho afortunado y raro, había dicho Snape. Tuvieron mucha suerte de que Teddy no hubiera heredado directamente la licantropía e infectado a su madre desde el útero.

Remus y Tonks, aunque completamente integrados en la vida de la manada a pesar de vivir en la aldea y mantener trabajos mágicos, parecían dudar en discutirlo. Consideraban la situación y la severidad de la elección que yacía en las manos del niño demasiado para él. Pero el silencio parecía haberlo incomodado. Harry apretó la mano de Teddy.

—¿Lo dijo? —se cubrió, por si acaso. Los niños podían ser tan astutos a veces.

—Papá nunca me deja venir en la luna llena. Quería hacerlo. Mamá dijo que podía, pero papá dijo que no y… Mamá dice que es porque soy como tú. —Su carita se arrugó y, mientras hablaba, su cabello colorido se desvaneció en un trapeador negro azabache que combinaba tan perfectamente con el suyo que era sorprendente. Miró a Harry confundido—. No entiendo. ¿Es malo?

Harry se humedeció los labios y se puso de rodillas para encontrarse con esos brillantes ojos amatista. Se había vuelto tan cercano a este niño a pesar de su primer encuentro tentativo. Incluso lo cuidaba los días en que Andrómeda solo quería un tiempo para sí misma o tenía otros planes. Él, Vilkas y Kirian habían formado su propio trío que le recordaba a Ron, Hermione y él. No quería socavar a Remus, pero tampoco podía soportar ver el miedo autocrítico en esos ojos grandes. Sujetó con firmeza los hombros de Teddy.

—No está mal, Teddy —dijo en voz baja—. Estás en una posición diferente a la mía: tienes a tu mamá y a tu papá para que te expliquen todo esto. Deberías hablar con ellos al respecto. No es mi lugar y… —Dudó. Le hubiera encantado que alguien le explicara su herencia, pero eso no había sucedido y todo había sido mucho más difícil de aceptar. Las cosas deberían ser diferentes para Teddy—. Tu papá solo quiere que puedas tomar la decisión cuando seas mayor, eso es todo. No es como Fenrir o Kirian, que nacieron hombres lobo. Tú y Draco y tu mamá, todos pueden elegir.

Teddy parpadeó. —¿Papá no quiere que sea como tú y mamá?

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —No es eso Ted, es… solo quiere que crezcas un poco más, que entiendas el mundo como lo hace un adulto antes de que decidas. Solo para estar seguro, ¿sabes? Los niños deberían preocuparse por cosas importantes de niños por el mayor tiempo posible. 

El chico pareció pensar en esto por un momento, antes de que el fuego rugiera y Remus saliera, luciendo cansado pero contento. Tenía los ojos cálidos cuando buscó a su hijo, quien saltó fácilmente a los brazos de su padre.

—Gracias, Harry —dijo Remus, apoyando la cabeza cansada de su hijo en su hombro—. Cuidaré a Kirian cuando Fenrir y tú quieran tomarse un tiempo para ustedes.

A pesar de pensar que Larentia tendría algo que decir sobre alguien más siendo niñera de Kirian, Harry asintió. —Gracias. No fue un problema. Oh, y ¿Remus? —añadió rápidamente antes de que el hombre pudiera meterse en el fuego—. Él, err… preguntó sobre el gen recesivo.

Remus se congeló por un momento, con los ojos parpadeando. Teddy envolvió los brazos con más fuerza alrededor de su padre.

—No dije mucho, solo… creo que al menos necesitas hablar con él al respecto —dijo Harry en voz baja—. Está… preocupado.

Lentamente, Remus sacó su varita y la movió discretamente en dirección a su hijo, lanzando un suave calor burbujeante que Harry reconoció como un _Muffliato_. —Esa conversación es para el futuro —dijo lentamente. 

—Remus, no te diré cómo hablar con tu hijo sobre lo que él es-

—Bien —dijo Remus con rapidez, pero Harry no había terminado.

—Pero si no lo haces, escuchará la información incorrecta de los demás. Sabes cómo son los niños. Necesita saber la verdad. No tienen que tomar la decisión ahora, pero sí necesita saberlo. Me hubiera gustado saberlo mientras crecía, que alguien me lo explicara.

Remus se enderezó a la defensiva. —Lo que te pasó no le pasará a Teddy —dijo, y aunque Harry sabía que había hecho las paces con lo sucedido entre él y Fenrir hace años, así como con su propio lobo interior, había una tensión en su voz, una que él sabía que seguía allí por todos los años de odiar al lobo dentro sí—. Mi hijo irá a Hogwarts y tendrá la vida que siempre se suponía que tendría, y cuando crezca, podrá decidir por sí mismo.

—Pero puedes prepararlo antes de eso —intentó Harry, pero al ver la dureza en la cara de Remus solo suspiró—. Piénsalo, Remus. Sé que solo estás preocupado de que se arroje a esta vida antes de que tenga edad suficiente para darse cuenta de que nunca podrá cambiarlo, pero… necesita saber algo.

La calidez regresó lentamente a la cara de Remus, como una llama reavivada gradualmente en la fría y completa oscuridad. Extendió una mano y le apretó el hombro. —Buenas noches, Harry. Te veré en la luna —dijo con suavidad, sonriendo con cansancio, antes de desaparecer en las llamas.

Harry permaneció allí por un tiempo, mirando el fuego menguante y reflexionando acerca de la tristeza preocupada en los ojos del hombre. Remus había madurado tanto para aceptar al lobo dentro de él, participaba en la luna llena con la manada como uno de ellos, no tenía problemas para mezclarse y trabajar con ellos, se unía a las festividades y dejaba que Tonks y Teddy hicieran lo mismo. Incluso ahora podía mantener una conversación normal con Fenrir y hacía mucho tiempo que había llegado a respetar la relación de Harry con él. Sin embargo, a veces todavía tenía ese parpadeo embrujado en sus ojos que Harry pensaba que nunca se desvanecería. No completamente.

—Ya no se odia a sí mismo —se dijo en voz baja—. Y está más saludable, más fuerte de lo que hubiera estado sin la manada. Más feliz…

—Vivir con ese odio hacia sí mismo durante tanto tiempo no es algo que se pueda superar con facilidad —dijo una conocida voz desde la puerta. Harry se giró para ver a Fenrir inclinarse hacia él con Kirian acurrucado en su hombro, con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos cerrados en un sueño profundo. Harry ladeó la cabeza y sonrió al ver la imagen que hacían. Se inclinó aún más para recibir el toque de los dedos ásperos de Fenrir cuando se deslizaron por su garganta como siempre lo hacían, bordeando su cabello y tirando de él para que su frente descansara contra esa barbilla sin afeitar.

Suspirando con suavidad por el alivio y la calma que lo atravesaron con ese toque, Harry cerró los ojos. —Han pasado cinco años —dijo, pero entonces su percepción y experiencia eran muy diferentes a las de Remus, supuso. Incluso al principio nunca odió a su lobo, solo le molestó el hecho de que no se le había dado la oportunidad de elegirlo por sí mismo. Hacía mucho que había hecho las paces con eso. Era bastante diferente para Remus, quien creció alejado del mundo, de su familia, asustado, solo, sufriendo sus transformaciones todos esos años sin ningún apoyo (excepto en sus años de merodeador, por supuesto).

—Solo estoy preocupado, eso es todo —dijo Harry al final, desconcertado por la forma en que sonó eso. Sin embargo, retrocedió a regañadientes para estudiar a su pequeña familia y cuando vio a Fenrir mirarlo con esa expresión familiar, su propia boca se curvó en una sonrisa renuente.

—Voy a acostar a Kirian —dijo Fenrir, acariciando la nuca de Harry de manera en que los pequeños pelos en ella se erizaron en la dirección equivocada antes de salir de la habitación.

Recostado sobre su estómago unos momentos más tarde, con la cabeza de Ghost en la parte baja de su espalda, Harry depositó sus anteojos en la mesita de noche y miró adormilado la guarida suavemente iluminada a través del velo que rodeaba la cama. La tela aún flotaba ligeramente por la perturbación en el aire que había causado cuando se dejó caer hace un instante; la suave luz de las columnas brillaba sobre la tela fina, hipnotizándolo en sus pensamientos medio dormidos.

—¿Se durmió rápido? —preguntó Harry medio entendible cuando escuchó los pasos de Fenrir, luego sintió la cama hundirse mientras el hombre subía. La cola de Ghost golpeó las sábanas varias veces con felicidad antes de bajar de la cama, muy probablemente para hacer su ronda habitual alrededor de la guarida antes de volver a dormir. Harry se movió para ponerse de espaldas, pero la presión de los dedos callosos en la parte baja de su espalda lo detuvo, estiró el cuello para mirar por encima del hombro a Fenrir mientras éste se apoyaba contra él, su barba incipiente rozándole el cuello.

El cuerpo de Harry se tensó y estiró el cuello con calma para permitir más besos, respirando perezosamente en las almohadas.

—Como una luz —murmuró Fenrir contra su oído, su voz cálida y áspera. Ahora todo su peso cubría a Harry, sosteniéndolo suavemente contra la cama, su cuerpo levantado sobre un antebrazo para no aplastarlo mientras su otra mano se deslizaba entre su flequillo, tirando lo suficiente para que Harry echara la cabeza hacia atrás en un ángulo que le gustara más. Harry se estiró sobre las sábanas, dobló una rodilla a la altura de su costado para que Fenrir pudiera deslizarse entre sus piernas y presionar sus caderas contra su trasero.

—¿Día ocupado? —preguntó conversacionalmente, bromeando, su voz entrecortada por la dicha caliente que se curvaba en su estómago, tensándolo deliciosamente.

Fenrir resopló, pero había un borde de diversión juguetona en su voz cuando respondió con brusquedad al oído de Harry. —Solo los preparativos de siempre para la luna llena. Aunque lo haremos temprano, así no esteremos apresurados y no nos molestaremos unos con otros cuando las emociones estén en pleno apogeo. No como el desastre del mes pasado. —Él puntuó sus palabras arrastrando los dientes por la nuca de Harry, mordiendo un hombro cuando lo alcanzó. La mano que había estado en su cabello ahora le acariciaba el pecho, provocando el costado de sus costillas con toques ligeros al mismo tiempo que estimulaba la marca en la base de su cuello.

—Valió la pena —suspiró Harry—, todos tuvieron una hermosa Navidad. —Su voz ahora sonaba desigual, baja y ronca, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un momento cuando sus caderas se empujaron contra las sábanas arrugadas, buscando presión. Fenrir lanzó un gruñido de aprobación sobre su marca, golpeando el lugar con su lengua y luego raspando la piel con su barba para llevar más sangre a la superficie, volviéndola más sensible antes de lamerla de nuevo. Harry jadeó y comenzó un ritmo lento y regular con sus caderas, hacia adelante contra las sábanas y hacia atrás contra la dureza presionando entre sus nalgas.

—Encantadora —concordó Fenrir con brusquedad, no del todo hablando de la festividad, deslizando su palma por el pecho de Harry hasta su estómago, donde rascó el vello con sus uñas con suavidad—. Encantador… —Frotó su boca contra el omóplato de Harry y Harry trató de mover su otra pierna debajo de él. La mano en su vientre lo empujó hacia arriba contra el pecho de Fenrir, por lo que se vio obligado a permanecer como estaba, con una pierna semi levantada, de cara a la cama.

Jadeando bruscamente entre las almohadas, Harry estiró una mano en un ángulo incómodo para arrastrar a Fenrir a un beso desordenado. El alfa obedeció sin mover el resto de su cuerpo, montando las ondulantes caderas de Harry sin permitirle ningún otro movimiento. Esa lengua salió para encontrarse con la suya, barriendo contra sus labios separados y robándole el aliento antes de bajar de nuevo, posando su boca contra la base de su hombro.

Las cosas siempre eran así cuando se acercaba la luna. Se equilibraban como iguales durante el resto del ciclo, tirando y jalando y exigiendo tanto como el otro, comprometiéndose. Pero en estos pocos días al mes, ambos anhelaban lo mismo. Harry respiró bruscamente entre los cojines, con los dedos hundiéndose en ellos mientras la mano en su vientre levantaba sus caderas; Fenrir se levantó con ellas y se arrodilló detrás de él, su boca bajando por la piel de Harry hasta su cóccix, justo por encima de sus pantalones.

Dichos pantalones fueron arrastrados hasta sus tobillos con facilidad, luego pateados hacia algún lugar para ser olvidados, dejando su piel desnuda ardiendo con necesidad expuesta. Aprovechando la oportunidad para poner ambas rodillas debajo de él, Harry empujó sus caderas hacia delante, el movimiento llevó esa palma áspera unos centímetros hacia abajo, donde la quería. Él gimió. En esta época del mes ansiaba perder el control y dejar que Fenrir lo tomara, y a él, ya que sus instintos animales surgían y hacían que todo lo demás se desvaneciera. Se deleitaba en ello. Alcanzando, arrastró sus uñas romas por la muñeca de Fenrir y lo hizo presionar su mano con más fuerza contra su ingle, justo cuando una lengua caliente y fuerte se hundió entre sus nalgas, parpadeando contra su agujero.

—Uhhh —gimió Harry guturalmente, ausentemente agradecido por el encantamiento unidireccional en su cama—. Joder, sí. —Se presionó contra el músculo firme que hacía círculos enloquecedores alrededor de su borde sensible—. Más profundo —instó. Hubo una risa ardiente entre sus mejillas, luego el raspar de su barba y entonces esa lengua lo atravesó, empujando superficialmente, abriéndolo. Los dedos de Fenrir ahuecaron su polla completamente, acariciándola ligeramente, solo lo suficiente para hacer que Harry se sacudiera en su agarre.

—Déjame llenarte esta luna —murmuró Fenrir, puntuando sus palabras con un húmedo y delicioso giro de lengua contra el tierno anillo que era la entrada de Harry. En medio de la bruma, Harry aún sabía lo que eso significaba. Dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran hacia abajo para unirse a los de Fenrir, ayudando a sacudirlos más rápido, jadeando cuando el áspero pulgar del hombre se deslizó sobre la hendidura de su meato, tirando de la pequeña línea de carne debajo. La única respuesta de Harry fue un grito gutural.

Cuando Fenrir levantó la cabeza, avanzó hasta cubrir la espalda de Harry, con la nariz presionada contra el suave cabello de su nuca, quitando los dedos de su polla para poder abrirlo. Harry se retorció, dándole la bienvenida a dos de ellos, resbaladizos con su propio pre-semen. Se retorcieron perfectamente de inmediato, girando hasta arrastrarse contra ese lugar que hacía que el placer se acumulara en su vientre. Sí. Harry cerró los ojos y acarició su erección con mayor firmeza.

—Ahí vamos, mascota — Fenrir prácticamente ronroneó contra su oreja. Harry gruñó molesto por el término, molestia que realmente no sentía. Un tercer dedo se deslizó con facilidad y Harry simplemente se relajó, abriendo más las piernas, esperando. Fenrir tenía poca paciencia tan cerca de la luna llena, así que no tardaría mucho. Estaba dolorido por dentro, vacío, esperando.

—Siempre eres tan suave aquí —bromeó Fenrir—, preparado. —Cuando retiró los dedos, Harry se sintió vacío, sus paredes se cerraron sobre la nada, resbaladizas y esperando. Escuchó un sonido bajo emanar de la garganta de Fenrir y pudo adivinar cómo se veía: abierto, hambriento y rosado. Harry jadeó sorprendido cuando sintió el pulgar de Fenrir entrar en él, dando vueltas en su entrada y tomando sus bolas con los dedos de la misma mano.

—Fóllame —gruñó Harry impaciente, el lobo en él salió a la superficie, paseando, necesitado.

—¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó Fenrir con voz ronca, irritando la nuca de Harry con los dientes mientras se acomodaba detrás de él, como un animal ansioso por copular, como el lobo que era. El olor a testosterona, sudor y excitación se filtró por los sentidos de Harry y le tomó un momento recordarse a sí mismo. Se acarició más rápido, gritando de frustración, sintiendo el pulgar abrirlo todavía más, esa mano masajeando sus bolas tan perfectamente, hasta que pensó que podría estallar antes de que Fenrir estuviera dentro de él.

—No —susurró Harry—, aún no estoy listo. Date prisa. —Palabras que había susurrado tan a menudo.

Fenrir hizo un sonido retumbante en su garganta y lo soltó, el vacío que dejó su pulgar fue llenado por una dureza gruesa, un deslizamiento largo y lento que hizo que Harry levantara el trasero con la plenitud. Tan pesado y completamente adentro. Dejó de acariciarse, decidido a prolongar el momento, y se estiró para jalar sus bolas contra la base de su polla, lo suficiente para que el tirón hiciera retroceder su orgasmo. La mano de Fenrir se extendió por su pecho, manteniéndolo cerca mientras los rodaba de costado, acomodados como un par de cucharas.

—Mmmm —suspiró Harry, levantó una pierna y descansó su cabeza sobre el bíceps de Fenrir mientras la mano que no sostenía su pecho se enredaba a su flequillo sudoroso—. Me gusta así. Lento y profundo. —Desde este ángulo podía captar la cara de Fenrir en su visión periférica, ver el brillo cálido en sus ojos y sentir su boca en su cuello. El hombre era todo gruñidos suaves ahora, olisqueando como un animal la esquina de su mandíbula. Simple, perfecto. Harry agarró la mano en su pecho por un momento y montó los movimientos lentos de las caderas del hombre, deleitándose con la presión dolorosa y deliciosa que lo llenaba, la que apenas sí rozaba ese lugar que hacía que su polla descuidada goteara.

Se habían disfrutado de muchas maneras diferentes a lo largo de los años, pero a veces el tirón y empuje lento como este, fusionados entre sí, era lo que ambos necesitaban. No era frenético ni desesperado, sino comprensivo, la necesidad expresada en caricias lentas y aliento áspero, que seguía llenando cada poro de un calor feroz hasta que hormiguearon con anticipación. Harry se lamió los labios y giró la cabeza para atrapar a los de Fenrir cuando éstos recorrían su mandíbula; sus bocas se unieron con languidez, con algún parpadeo de lengua, y los dedos del hombre rozaron la cicatriz de su frente.

—Por favor —pidió Fenrir, y lo hizo con el tono suave contra sus labios que Harry sabía que le costaba mucho ofrecer. Sujetó con fuerza la mano de Fenrir sobre su pecho y le devolvió el beso con firmeza.

—No puedo —protestó suavemente, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, había decepción en esos ojos azules. Fue rápidamente apagada por el deseo cuando Fenrir usó los dedos en su frente para sujetarlo, esta vez sellando sus bocas con más fuerza. Los empujes aumentaron y Harry gritó, moviéndose un poco hacia adelante para poder abrirse todavía más. Intentó girar la cabeza hacia el brazo de Fenrir, pero el agarre en su cabello y boca no lo soltaron. Solo podía gemir en esos labios abiertos mientras era follado, firme, perfecto.

Fenrir rodó sobre él y Harry empujó las caderas hacia arriba, apoyado en sus antebrazos mientras esa polla se deslizaba dentro y fuera, tosca y húmeda, su propia polla atrapada entre su vientre y las sábanas. Cinco uñas se clavaron en las caderas de Harry, la otra mano extendida por encima de su cabeza, soportando la mayor parte del peso de Fenrir. El lobo se estrelló contra él, implacable y hambriento, quizá un poco avergonzado por su negativa. El sonido de sus cuerpos reuniéndose llenó los oídos de Harry y gruñó, completamente animal mientras empujaba de regreso, dando lo mejor que podía.

—Eso es todo —gruñó Fenrir, tan profundo dentro de Harry que éste sintió su aliento ser expulsado de sus pulmones con cada golpe—. Dámelo. Muéstrame.

« _Muéstrame que todavía me quieres_ », pensó Harry que quería decir. Presionó su frente contra uno de sus brazos y gimió profundamente desde su garganta, un sonido inhumano, y estiró una mano para arañar las caderas de Fenrir, tratando de atraerlo más profundo. Una mezcla del orgullo herido del alfa y de su ardiente y firme excitación crepitó en el aire como la electricidad, y Harry sabía que su sumisión satisfaría a ambos por igual, porque lo ansiaba.

Aunque su polla palpitaba, goteando sobre las sábanas, no se restregó contra ellas; empujó hacia atrás, arqueó la espalda y giró las caderas para poder presionar su próstata contra la cabeza de esa gruesa polla. Sintió una oleada pegajosa de pre-semen y se preguntó si podría vaciarse antes de correrse. No tendría tanto tiempo para descubrirlo.

—¿Ahí? —preguntó Fenrir bruscamente, aunque debía saberlo por el olor del pre-semen de Harry y la forma en que sus caderas temblaban con espasmos, su cuerpo encendido con escalofríos incontrolables—. Justo allí, mascota —dijo de nuevo, esta vez sin dudas, machacando ese lugar casi sin retirarse—. ¿Te correrás por mí justo así? ¿Solo por mí?

—Sí —jadeó Harry con dureza, sus mejillas ardieron al sentir a Fenrir extender sus nalgas para poder ver la forma en que se estiraba a su alrededor—. Tan lleno —respiró. El orgullo de Fenrir aumentó hasta que fue todo lo que Harry pudo oler.

—Te ves… como si pudieras estallar.

—No. Más duro. —Podía explotar si Fenrir se detenía. Su polla latía y tenía tantas ganas de tocarla, pero sabía lo asombroso que sería si esperaba. En un esfuerzo por refrenarse, en un movimiento que sabía que Fenrir entendería, deslizó ambos brazos detrás de su espalda y siseó aliviado cuando el hombre agarró ambos, evitando que lo echara a perder involuntariamente. Harry gruñó de felicidad, rodando sus caderas y presionando con fuerza sus rodillas para anclarse a su lugar mientras Fenrir lo follaba justo así, simplemente perfecto. Su próstata estaba hinchada y su polla tan dura que dolía, babeando un flujo constante contra las sábanas, tan cerca del orgasmo que cada toque de la tela hacía que la punta hormigueara.

—Oh, _joder_ —jadeó Harry, el sonido entre un gruñido y un sollozo seco. Este tipo de orgasmos hacía que sus emociones se dispararan, que sus instintos gritaran de necesidad y su cuerpo se saliera de su control como si estuviera bajo una maldición de tortura. Tan crudo y abrumador que lo sacudió casi fuera de su cuerpo—. Oh por favor. Oh joder Oh… —Se censuró apretando los dientes cuando sus palabras salieron de su control. Se rindió solo a los gruñidos bajos y amortiguados cuando los espasmos se apoderaron de su cuerpo.

—Mío —gruñó Fenrir, su voz aguda y desigual traicionando su propia e inminente explosión, empujado salvajemente cerca por su apretado interior, por la ferocidad del momento que los unía.

—Fenrir —siseó Harry con los dientes apretados. Trató de liberar sus manos a pesar de no quererlo realmente, _necesitando_ tocar su erección dolorida que estaba seguro de que estaba ardiendo. Su meato estaba tan caliente y su interior se contraía con tanta fuerza con cada empuje contra _e_ _se punto_ que sintió que le ardían los ojos—. Mierda. Mi polla, mi polla está ardiendo. Mi… —Primero perdió el control de su lengua, luego de su cuerpo, que solo se mantenía en su lugar por la presión del cuerpo de Fenrir contra sus brazos, espalda y culo—. Tan lleno. Mi culo. _¡Fóllame, fóllame…!_

Algo estalló en su estómago primero y luego se desgarró hacia afuera en ondas agudas y abrumadoras que le quitaron el aliento. Entonces soltó un sollozo seco, inmovilizado contra la cama mientras era golpeado con fuerza sobre las sábanas, Fenrir follándolo a través de su orgasmo. El hombre estaba apretado contra su espalda, atrapando de esa manera sus brazos para que una de sus manos pudiera tirar de la cabeza de Harry lo suficiente para robarle un beso, tragando cada sonido embarazoso que no podía controlar. La otra se deslizó debajo de su vientre, untando el pegajoso desastre de la corrida de Harry contra su pecho, su estómago, su polla, sus bolas, en todas partes, como si Fenrir tampoco fuera capaz de controlar su instinto.

Fenrir gruñó contra sus labios hinchados por el beso y se estrelló contra él una última vez. Su mano resbaladiza extrajo lo último de la liberación de Harry cuando algo estiró su entrada hasta el punto de ruptura. Harry saltó sorprendido, su orgasmo todavía lo sacudía en pequeños escalofríos mientras registraba lo que _tenía_ que ser, pero que _no podía_ estar sucediendo.

—¿F-Fenrir? —susurró Harry entrecortadamente, su voz ronca y casi inentendible por su respiración errática. La cara de Fenrir –lo que podía ver de ella– todavía era humana y la polla dentro de él definitivamente lo era, solo…

—Joder —gruñó Fenrir con voz gruesa. Las sensaciones sacudieron a Harry mientras era estirado increíblemente amplio, una abrumadora ola de emoción e instinto se acumulaba en su cerebro y hacía que todo se volviera borroso. Gimió suavemente, tratando de robar otro beso, pero Fenrir simplemente presionó su frente junto a su cabeza, negándose con suavidad y sujetándolo al mismo tiempo que jadeaba.

Harry sintió el innegable latido en su interior seguido de una sensación fluida y se retorció, pero los instintos lo mantuvieron quieto mientras el último de sus espasmos se desvanecía de su cuerpo. Yacía deshuesado y saciado, con los ojos traicioneramente húmedos, pero tan felizmente sereno que sintió como si flotara fuera de su cuerpo. Era como si todo hubiera sido limpiado y ahora pudiera comenzar de nuevo. Cerró los ojos. Solo se había corrido así unas cuantas veces en todos los años que llevaban juntos, y lo arrasaba cada vez. Sentía que podía dormir durante años y despertar a una nueva era.

Sin embargo, _esto_ nunca había sucedido. —¿Te anudaste dentro de mí? —preguntó, maldiciendo la ligera inestabilidad de su voz. Todavía se sentía aturdido, como si viera las cosas desde fuera de su cuerpo. Con la frente presionada contra el costado de la cabeza de Harry, Fenrir asintió, sin moverse de otra manera. Estaba tenso, todavía eyaculando, y Harry hizo una mueca cuando sus entrañas se tensaron un poco por el flujo—. ¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó.

Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual Harry jadeó cuando los calambres en su abdomen se intensificaron. Se removió y Fenrir gruñó, deslizando una mano por su estómago pegajoso hasta que el dolor se alivió. El flujo pareció detenerse. —Tengo los dientes del lobo —dijo Fenrir con voz gruesa, tan baja y áspera que sonó como un susurro animalista—, y… garras.

Harry se tensó, pero luego hizo una mueca por el dolor en su trasero cuando lo hizo. Eso explicaba por qué Fenrir no lo había besado, tenía miedo de herirlo con sus ‘colmillos’. —Esto nunca ha sucedido antes —fue todo lo que su cerebro aturdido y blando pudo manejar. Sintió a Fenrir resoplar contra su mejilla y se preguntó si sus instintos los sobrepasarían mientras estaban atrapados así y era por eso las palabras se sentían pegajosas e incorrectas en su boca.

La única indicación del tiempo que pasó fue que las piernas de Harry comenzaron a doler. Cuando trató de moverse, Fenrir gruñó y los volvió a colocar en su posición original, con el hombre presionado contra su espalda. Harry se sobresaltó al ver las garras en la mano que sostenía la suya. Lentamente, pasó la yema de un dedo sobre una de ellas. La sensación de la uña dura y lisa lo sacó un poco de su aturdimiento. La incertidumbre sobre lo que estaba sucediendo se le vino a la mente.

—¿Por qué está pasando esto? —preguntó, todavía demasiado débil y saciado como para que el pánico emergiera por completo. Sus instintos zumbaban placenteramente bajo su piel. Correctos.

—Me has irritado —se burló Fenrir contra su cuello, presionando su nariz justo por encima de su pulso mientras balanceaba sus caderas ligeramente, probando. Harry siseó y se puso rígido, y Fenrir se congeló—. Un poco más —supuso el hombre, relajándose lo mejor que pudo contra su espalda.

—¿Nunca antes te he irritado? —preguntó Harry con cautela.

Fenrir guardó silencio por un momento, la incertidumbre salió de él en oleadas obvias. Harry podía saborearlo. Deseó poder girar y mirar al hombre a los ojos, pero el ajustado estiramiento contra su tierno agujero le aseguró que intentarlo sería una mala idea. Miró el velo reluciente de la cortina alrededor de la cama y esperó, dejando que sus dedos trazaran las alargadas garras distraídamente. Conocía a este hombre lo suficientemente bien como para saber cuándo empujar y cuándo ser paciente.

—Es solo la forma en que la naturaleza ayuda —dijo Fenrir al fin, con voz evasiva.

Dudando por un momento, Harry tragó. —Ayudándote a… —Hizo una mueca. Aún no podía decirlo. ¿Cómo podría _hacerlo_ si no podía _decirlo_? Incluso después de todo este tiempo. Draco había estado un poco incómodo, pero no tan mal como… no tan hipersensible como Harry. El rubio todavía lo golpeaba cuando Harry siquiera lo _feminizaba_ burlonamente, pero aparte de eso, se había sentido mucho más cómodo con el asunto del ‘embarazo’. Incluso parecía disfrutarlo en privado. Harry lo envidiaba.

—¿Por qué ahora? —persistió en voz baja—. Habremos estado juntos por seis años en unos meses. ¿Por qué ahora? —Los brazos que lo rodeaban se apretaron en respuesta y las garras debajo de sus dedos retrocedieron, probablemente también los colmillos. La tensión en su trasero estaba disminuyendo. Lo dejó sintiéndose tierno y vacío cuando Fenrir se retiró, quien se deslizó hacia atrás hasta sentarse con las piernas cruzadas, pasándose una mano por el cabello en un gesto que había asimilado de Harry a lo largo de los años. Estaba evitando sus ojos cuidadosamente.

Con una mueca de dolor, giró para enfrentar a Fenrir, pero permaneció acostado. Lanzando un hechizo de limpieza apresurado con un movimiento de muñeca, Harry estiró las piernas con incertidumbre. Su trasero se sentía suelto y maltratado. Lo sentiría mañana.

—Porque lo quiero tan malditamente mal, ¿de acuerdo? —espetó Fenrir con brusquedad, mirándolo entonces, como si lo desafiara a decir algo.

Harry frunció el ceño. Fenrir había estado hablando mucho sobre niños últimamente, especialmente desde que Astrid había nacido. Obviamente la táctica de Harry de ‘ignóralo y espera a que desaparezca’ había resultado un fracaso. « _Idiota_ » se reprendió, alzándose sobre sus codos y arrastrando la gruesa manta sobre él para alejar el frío de su piel húmeda. —No es que _no_ quiera otro —comenzó, tratando de no sonar a la defensiva—. Solo… fue difícil, ¿de acuerdo? Con Kirian. Me sentí… —Se mordió el interior del labio y buscó las palabras como un pez en tierra firme—. Acabo de reencontrarme —dijo en voz baja—. No quiero perder eso.

Fenrir lo miró por un largo y frágil momento, su postura rígida, dividido entre el orgullo y reaccionar a la admisión de Harry. Por fin, el ardiente desafío en esos ojos azul hielo se apagó y su expresión se suavizó. Se arrastró hacia delante en la cama, hasta que estuvo acostado de lado frente a él, cepillando sus dedos gruesos a través del cabello sudoroso de Harry, en un intento cariñosamente desesperado de domesticarlo.

—Cuando llevabas a Kirian las cosas no podrían haber estado en una situación peor —dijo Fenrir bruscamente—. Era la guerra, Harry, magos y hombres lobo intentaban matarnos y no tenías tiempo de encontrarte, de aceptar lo que eres, ni a mí ni a nada de esto.

Harry hizo una mueca. Nunca lo había dicho, pero era cierto. Creía que tal vez expresar esa verdad obvia sería un duro golpe para su amor por Kirian, pero eso no era cierto. Le lastimaba a él. —Amo a nuestro hijo —dijo en tono opuesto, tranquilo y rasposo.

—Yo también —respondió Fenrir, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Pero no cambia el hecho de que la situación fuera una mierda. Esto es… Estamos cómodos. No estaremos sobre la garganta del otro porque tengamos miedo o incertidumbre. Será diferente esta vez. Podemos disfrutarlo como debimos haber podido la primera vez.

Harry suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Había pensado que sería difícil recordar cómo se había sentido durante todo ese tiempo, pero estaba tan dolorosamente claro en su mente que lo sacudió. —No sabía qué demonios hacía cuando tuve a Kirian —murmuró—. Solo recuerdo estar cagándome de miedo. Y sé que Draco tuvo un paseo por el campo, pero yo no soy Draco. —Odiaba el tono vacilante de su voz y estaba agradecido de que sus ojos estuvieran cerrados, así al menos lo poco que _no fue_ traicionado por su vínculo podía permanecer oculto detrás de sus pestañas.

De repente, unos labios se presionaron con los suyos, sacudiendo el doloroso auto desprecio de sus extremidades hasta que volvió a ser un lío saciado. Harry suspiró y abrió los ojos.

—Ahí estás —murmuró Fenrir con voz áspera, y Harry no pudo evitar soltar un suave suspiro de risa.

—Lo siento —respondió, avergonzado—. Sabes que es algo… emocional, correrse así. Me deja un poco sensible en los bordes.

La boca de Fenrir se tensó pero sus ojos brillaron. —Si realmente no quieres esta vez —dijo—, o en cualquier otro momento, no te voy a presionar. Pero si lo _quieres_ y tienes miedo… —Él esperó y Harry levantó un poco la barbilla, queriendo exigir que no tenía miedo, pero no pudo decir la mentira. Fenrir levantó las cejas a sabiendas—. ¿Realmente no quieres? 

Los labios de Harry se separaron para responder, pero antes de que pudiera dar voz a sus palabras, un golpeteo familiar de pies descalzos y patas sonó en el piso de piedra justo más allá de su habitación. Harry maldijo y lanzó otro hechizo de limpieza sobre sí mismo, Fenrir y la cama. Se levantó justo a tiempo para ver a Kirian separar el velo alrededor de su cama, con Ghost detrás de él, moviendo la cola adormiladamente.

—Papi —gimió Kirian, frotándose los ojos, con una manta debajo de un brazo y el chupón en la esquina de la boca.

Harry sonrió. Ya había pensado que la determinación de Kirian de renunciar a su chupón durante el día flaquearía en la noche, pero no tenía el corazón para empujar. Fue justo a la hora de dormir que se lo metió en la boca, después de todo, y había crecido tanto que quería que lo dejara por sí mismo. Aún era tan joven. —¿Qué pasa, Kiri? —preguntó, pero ya sabía la respuesta. Las emociones, los instintos que zumbaban alrededor de la manada y dentro del joven cuerpo de Kirian antes de la luna llena, a menudo le dificultaban dormir. No tenía miedo, solo estaba inquieto.

—Venga —dijo Fenrir con su voz ronca habitual, acurrucándose bajo de las sábanas junto a Harry y sosteniéndolas en clara invitación. Kirian sonrió alrededor de su chupete y trepó las pieles, zambulléndose entre ellas y acurrucándose en el hueco entre sus cuerpos, su cabeza sobre el brazo de Fenrir. Ghost se acurrucó contra el otro costado de Harry y éste le lanzó a Fenrir una sonrisa irónica antes de descansar su cabeza sobre los cojines, suspirando mientras se relajaba en el calor de su familia.

—Alfa siempre lo vuelve tranquilo —murmuró Kirian con satisfacción, sus ojos ya cerrados. Harry se acercó a Fenrir.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo con suavidad, acariciando el cabello castaño de Kirian—. Lo hace.

Fenrir gruñó, imitando el movimiento de sus dedos en el cabello de Harry, luego en el de Kirian antes de cerrar los ojos. Era su versión de _te amo_ , e hizo que el calor se acumulara en su pecho.

  


  


**. * . * . * .**

**  
**

Según lo prometido, la noche anterior a la luna llena Harry acompañó a Draco, Echo y la bebé Astrid a otro de los muchos intentos de hacer las paces entre la manada y Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy. Bueno, Lucius Malfoy, con toda sinceridad, ya que Narcissa había sido ganada en el momento en que la bebé Astrid había sido puesta en sus brazos. Harry deslizó sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras caminaba por el largo camino hacia Malfoy Manor, con Draco a su lado. Astrid se quejó tristemente desde su lugar en los brazos de Echo. El beta le frotó la espalda, rodeándola con su propio abrigo para protegerla del implacable frío de la noche de enero.

—Sssh, muñeca —murmuró, acunándola cerca—. Sé que tu abuelo da miedo-

—No estás ayudando —murmuró Draco con brusquedad—, si pudieras pasar unas pocas horas sin antagonizarlo…

Harry pensó que decir que Echo, una de las personas más relajadas y amables que había conocido nunca, era _antagonista_ en comparación a Lucius Malfoy era un poco exagerado, pero no dijo nada. « _Apóyalo_ —se dijo por centésima vez esa noche—, _s_ _é solidario. Para eso estás aquí. Apoyo, distracción y amortiguación…_ »

Mirando las estrellas mientras caminaban, Harry se preguntó cómo iría este último intento de obtener la aprobación de Lucius Malfoy. Ambos padres habían encontrado que su ‘elección’ y ‘estilo de vida’ eran difíciles de aceptar. Habían pasado la mayor parte de tres años tratando de convencer a Draco de que estaba cometiendo un error, y cuando Draco finalmente se sometió al ritual para convertirse en alguien como Harry, no habían hablado durante mucho tiempo. Harry inclinó la cabeza para ver al rubio incapaz de ocultar su sonrisa cuando Astrid envolvió sus brazos gorditos alrededor del cuello de Echo y estornudó directamente en su cuello. Astrid había sido un puente para la familia Malfoy, pero Lucius aún era terco. Seguramente sería una larga noche, alargada aún más por la pura injusticia que sentía al estar lejos de Fenrir tan cerca de la luna llena.

—Fenrir quiere tener otro bebé —dijo antes de poder detenerse. La cabeza de Draco giró tan rápido que Harry juró oír crujir su cuello. Echo, sin embargo, solo sonrió. Aparentemente ya parecía saberlo, pero era el mejor amigo de Fenrir. Harry sintió sus mejillas arder y se concentró en el dulce rostro de Astrid mientras Echo le limpiaba la nariz y luego su cuello con una mueca. Astrid le sonrió, su carita tan parecida a la de Echo pero rematada por la pelusa de cabello platino de Draco. Harry no creía haber visto a una niña más hermosa. Era una bebé feliz y contenta, tan fácilmente calmada, a diferencia del bebé necesitado que había sido Kirian. Que todavía era, a veces. Ella aún tenía ese olor sobre ella y Harry se preguntó, cuando vio la forma en que la bebé se ajustaba a la cadera de Echo, si realmente quería pelear por tener eso de nuevo o no.

—¿Debemos tomarlo como si tú no lo quisieras? —Draco levantó una ceja—. Siempre asumí que querrías una madriguera llena de mocosos como los Weasley, siendo tú mismo un huérfano y todo…

—Cuán diplomático —entonó Echo ligeramente, dándole a Harry una sonrisa de disculpa antes de convertirla en una cariñosa para Draco—. Dilo como es, ¿por qué no lo haces?

El rubio resopló. —Potter y yo no suavizamos las palabras entre nosotros, es lo que nos hace tan perfectos colegas —dijo con sequedad. A pesar de que eran, de hecho, muy buenos amigos hoy en día. No podías pasar tanto tiempo juntos como ellos sin serlo.

Harry suspiró, mirando la ominosa imagen de la Mansión que tenía delante. Seguía tallada en piedra oscura y mortero, pero ahora había luces cálidas que brillaban en las ventanas y los jardines estaban llenos de hermosas flores, algunas de ellas nocturnas para darles la bienvenida en el camino. Se estremeció, incapaz de olvidar cuando lo habían arrastrado aquí para luego torturarlo. Se subió el cierre del jersey hasta el cuello ante el escalofrío que recorrió sus extremidades. Juró que podía sentir el mordisco del alambre alrededor de su garganta, incluso ahora, escuchar el susurro helado de Voldemort y luego el tono áspero de Fenrir, cortando su siseo y comenzándolo todo.

—No sé lo que quiero —dijo al fin—. Siempre quise una gran familia, sí, pero… eso fue antes de darme cuenta de que sería yo quien los tendría. Antes de todo lo que pasó. Antes de que Kirian… _sucediera_.

—Qué maldito hipócrita, Potter. ¿Así que estabas bien imaginando que tu hipotética futura esposa tendría docenas de mocosos chillones, pero cuando te das cuenta de que _eres tú_ quien los tendrá corres por las colinas? —espetó Draco—. ¿Desde cuándo el miedo ha impedido que Harry Potter haga lo que quiera?

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. —No seas tonto —siseó—. Y no deberías maldecir frente a Astrid. Ella es como una pequeña esponja.

Draco se burló. —Solo mi _abuela_ consideraría ‘maldito’ una mala palabra —dijo con un giro de ojos—. En cualquier caso, mi hija será una dama sea lo que sea que escuche, ¿verdad, cariño?

Astrid balbuceó sin sentido, masticando su puño.

—De todos modos —dijo Harry—, no es que tenga miedo exactamente. Yo solo… recuerdo ese sentimiento, de no conocerme a mí mismo, de sentirme emasculado y no… —Entonces vio la diversión dejar la cara de Draco y de repente se sintió cohibido, mirando hacia la mansión. Estaba cada vez más cerca y entonces podría fingir que nunca había dicho una palabra sobre el tema. Nunca había una grieta que te tragara cuando más lo necesitabas.

—No es genial —respondió Draco con incertidumbre—. Te vi sufrirlo y aun así no me di cuenta de lo… _difícil_ que sería. Te sientes un tanto feminizado, es inevitable, pero Potter, ¿quién si no tú mismo es el que se juzga? Nuestra manada, todos los que nos rodean, no piensan así, solo los magos lo hacen. Esos sentimientos son los que traemos nosotros mismos, no lo que otros nos hacen sentir. —Él miró a Astrid en busca de fuerza, aparentemente tan avergonzado por esta conversación como Harry. Siempre era un consuelo, que Draco seguía siendo tan incómodo y torpe con las emociones como él. 

« _Merlín ayude a Kirian y a Astrid_ », pensó Harry, esperando que Draco continuara.

—Pero hubo partes buenas, partes realmente buenas —dijo Draco, tan suavemente que Harry casi no lo escuchó—. Y ella es perfecta. —Hubo un largo silencio durante el cual los ojos de Echo brillaron con orgullo y apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de su pequeña niña. Cuando Draco se encontró con la mirada de Harry otra vez, la emoción se había ido tan rápido como había llegado y su expresión era la del desafiante y divertido chico de escuela una vez más—. Incluso puedo escandalizar realmente a Padre; romper la tradición aún más y tener otro algún día.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse, y el sonido y la ligereza permanecieron con él todo el camino hasta los escalones delanteros. Apareció un elfo, inclinándose y guiándolos hacia la casa. El pasillo era familiar y, sin embargo, tan diferente a como Harry lo recordaba. En lugar del aroma almizclado y húmedo que había tenido la primera vez, ahora estaba lleno del aroma de las flores, sin duda de los lirios plateados que brillaban maravillosamente a su alrededor. No pudo evitar mirar mientras los pasaban. Los tallos parecían tener polvo de oro y brillaban asombrosamente, obviamente mágicos.

La oscuridad que se había aferrado a cada rincón en ese entonces había sido desterrada con una luz cálida, pero a pesar esto, Harry agradeció que el elfo no los condujera al salón. No estaba seguro de poder enfrentar la habitación en la que había sido torturado, su dolor y debilidad expuestos para que todos los vieran. Draco debía sentir lo mismo, porque mantuvo sus ojos firmemente en el elfo frente a ellos. La casa de su familia guardaba muchos recuerdos oscuros. Probablemente no ayudaba a mejorar el estado de ánimo que se establecía cuando Draco venía aquí en un intento de pasar tiempo con sus padres.

Fueron conducidos a un cómodo comedor, grande, pero no exageradamente. Harry pensó que este no podía ser el comedor principal, no era tan grandioso como estaba seguro de que preferirían los Malfoy, incluso a pesar de los opulentos dorados y cremas de la decoración y las citas. Quizás el comedor original era otra de las habitaciones en este lugar que tenía recuerdos que la familia preferiría no enfrentar. Harry sonrió tensa y cortésmente al señor y la señora Malfoy cuando el elfo desapareció, los dos se levantaron de sus asientos en la mesa como marionetas.

—Buenas tardes, Draco —dijo Lucius en ese mismo acento familiar, apoyándose pesadamente en su bastón –de ébano simple, no como el que había llevado una vez, notó Harry.

—Buenas noches, Padre, Madre —saludó Draco, su máscara de frágil indiferencia se convirtió en una de calidez mientras su madre se acercaba a ellos, tocando el rostro de su hijo con una sonrisa elegante antes de alcanzar a su nieta—. Gracias por venir, Draco, señor Bayard, señor Potter —dijo ella, con los ojos completamente enfocados en su nieta mientras la niña chillaba encantada, cerrando los dedos regordetes alrededor de un mechón de cabello de Narcissa—. ¿Cómo está mi pequeña princesa, hmm?

Astrid balbuceó hacia ella y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

—No debes llamar a Echo ‘señor Bayard’, madre. —Draco hizo una mueca—. Estamos prácticamente casados. Suena extraño. Formal.

—Tan casados como lo pueden estar los hombres lobo, debo pensar, Draco —entonó Lucius mientras tomaban asiento a la mesa, Narcissa a la derecha de su esposo, Astrid todavía envuelta en sus brazos, Draco a la izquierda de Lucius, con Echo a su lado y Harry al lado de Narcissa.

—Los hombres lobo consideran el apareamiento como nuestra versión de matrimonio, de hecho más permanente, ya que estamos unidos de por vida por la sangre —explicó Echo cortésmente, asintiendo con la cabeza al elfo que se apareció para llenar sus copas. La mención de la permanencia de su vínculo con Draco hizo que Lucius se estremeciera, pensó Harry, y se apresuró a mirar a Astrid, que a su vez miraba a Narcissa con adoración y admiración.

—De hecho —respondió el hombre con rigidez—. Pero Draco sigue siendo un mago también, ¿no es así? Pensé que podrías honrar su herencia así como la tuya…

Draco puso una mano sobre su copa para evitar que el elfo vertiera vino en ella, con los ojos clavados en su padre. —No es importante para nosotros, padre. Estamos ‘casados’ en todo lo que importa, excepto por un trozo de pergamino archivado en el Ministerio. No hace ninguna diferencia para nosotros. Pensaría que no hace ninguna diferencia en lo que las personas que _importan_ piensan de nosotros. —Draco miró con audacia a su padre, antes de beber un sorbo de agua.

—Algunas personas tienen nombres para los niños nacidos fuera del matrimonio —dijo Lucius con aspereza.

Echo se enderezó, mirando fugazmente a Draco quien se había puesto blanco, con los labios apretados en una línea dura. Narcissa agarró el brazo de su marido a modo de advertencia.

—Déjalos intentarlo —desafió Harry sin pensar, con la mandíbula apretada. Lucius lo miró fijamente, como lo había hecho el día en que se vieron por primera vez en el Callejón Diagon—. Hay muchos insultos sin sentido que dicen más sobre quien los dice que sobre a quién están dirigidos —agregó, recordando el desdén de Lucius por los ‘sangre sucia’ y las opiniones que había tratado de inculcar en su único hijo. Opiniones de las que afortunadamente se había liberado después de un tiempo. No sabía cómo este hombre podía sentir arrogancia o desdén por los demás cuando era el peor tipo de criminal, un cobarde traidor que solo se mantenía fuera de Azkaban por lo que Harry y Severus habían hecho por Draco—. Creo que algunas personas han perdido su derecho a criticar a otros.

—Cabría pensar que estarías agradecido de que no haya entrado en un matrimonio y que siga siendo Draco Malfoy —dijo Draco con frialdad—, que Astrid sea una Malfoy.

—Fue muy amable de su parte aceptar el Malfoy como el apellido de Astrid —le dijo Narcissa a Echo con tranquilidad, quien sonrió con calidez.

—Bayard es su segundo apellido, y de todos modos los nombres no me interesan realmente —respondió—. El apellido Malfoy significa algo para Draco y su familia. Simplemente tiene sentido. No la hace menos mi hija. Si hace felices a todos… —Se apagó y Lucius emitió un pequeño sonido de burla, pero finalmente comenzó a comer su entrada, lo que significó que el resto de ellos también podían hacerlo. La comida era deliciosa, una distracción bienvenida. Harry anhelaba mantener los ojos en su plato y no decir nada, pero sabía que no era para eso por lo que había sido invitado. Estaba aquí como una distracción, así como un respaldo.

Cuando el elfo empujó una silla alta de madera elegantemente tallada hacia la mesa entre Harry y Narcissa, la ayudó a acomodar a Astrid y sintió que parte de la tensión abandonaba la mesa cuando la niña soltó un eructo lechoso, a lo que Lucius replicó suavemente: —Perdón. —Por ese instante, Harry levantó la vista y pensó que estaba viendo al padre que había sido una vez Lucius Malfoy. Solo brevemente, antes de que la máscara del aristócrata caído volviera a su lugar.

—Ha crecido mucho en las últimas semanas, Draco —dijo Narcissa, sumergiendo la galleta que el elfo le dio a Astrid en su sopa antes de entregársela a la bebé, quien la chupó desordenadamente.

—Como la hierba —dijo Draco con orgullo—. Ahora trata de gatear más y más… —La conversación que siguió fue fácil y ligera, una en la que incluso Lucius logró participar sin malicia. Aparentemente adoraba a Astrid tanto (si no tan abiertamente) como Narcissa, así que Echo había tenido razón cuando le dijo que ella había facilitado la aceptación de Lucius y Narcissa de la nueva vida de Draco.

« _¿Quién podría odiar algo que creó a alguien tan hermoso?_ », pensó, incluso si en ese momento Astrid decidió acercarse y llamar su atención golpeando su mejilla con una mano cubierta de galleta. Harry se secó la cara con la servilleta y sonrió. Era maravillosa. La vista de ella, la dicha que trajo y el sonido de su risa encantada cuando lo alcanzó de nuevo, solo para que su pequeña muñeca fuera atrapada por los elegantes dedos de Narcissa y limpiada con una servilleta, todo inspiraba calidez. Los labios de Narcissa se torcieron en una sonrisa irónica. Parecía tan desesperada por distraerse como él.

Se las arreglaron para llegar al postre con una conversación amable. Incluso Echo había recibido una respuesta normal de Lucius cuando preguntó conversacionalmente sobre su última incursión en criar su propia nueva especie de lirios plateados. Era difícil imaginar a Lucius Malfoy de todas las personas ensuciándose las manos con trabajo manual; aunque claro, bajo arresto domiciliario en el futuro previsible y sin varita, Harry supuso que había pocas cosas que pudiera hacer con su tiempo.

—Está notablemente bien adaptada para ser hija única —dijo Narcissa cariñosamente, mirando una vez más a su nieta—. Tú eras un perfecto horror, Draco. —Su hijo frunció el ceño mientras Harry y Echo sonreían a sus postres.

—Kirian también es un buen chico —dijo Harry con ligereza en defensa de Draco, viendo a Lucius Malfoy temblar ante la mención de su hijo por alguna razón. Lo ignoró—. Viven y juegan todos los días con los otros niños de la manada, no creo que sean como los hijos únicos, pueden tener algo así como media docena de hermanos.

—Sí —entonó Lucius—. ¿Cómo están los Weasley en estos días?

Harry se erizó, pero el leve ensanchamiento de los ojos de Draco le hizo morderse la lengua, apenas. —Arthur Weasley es subsecretario del ministro Shacklebolt ahora, ¿no lo sabía? —dijo a la ligera, sabiendo que esa verdad, el hecho de que Lucius debía saber eso, era mejor que una bofetada en la cara—. Ron y Hermione están comprometidos ahora. Ron está llegando al final del entrenamiento de Auror, Hermione acaba de conseguir su propia oficina en Comunicaciones Ínter-especies-

—¿Y tú, Potter? —lo interrumpió el hombre—. ¿Qué pasa con tu carrera? ¿Tienes una en mente? Debe ser peculiar, con tus amiguitos tan exitosos y tú jugando a la casita. —Lucius le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva—. Debes tener un plan. No puedes conformarte con ser el ama de casa de un hombre lobo como mi hijo.

La ira corrió por la garganta de Harry como ácido. Sus órganos se tensaron y sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de su tenedor de postre. Sus labios se separaron furiosamente con una respuesta, pero Draco llegó primero.

—Suficiente —dijo sombríamente, su voz baja con advertencia, con el mismo arrastre familiar que había heredado de su padre—. Eso es suficiente, padre. ¿Mi familia y yo somos bienvenidos en esta casa o no? —Miró fijamente a su padre, pero cuando el rostro del hombre se contrajo indeciso, Draco miró a su madre por un momento antes de exigir una respuesta de Lucius con los ojos. Harry lo miró atónito. ¿Por qué lo había invitado Draco esta noche? No lo entendió.

—Sabes que lo eres —dijo Lucius con una voz aguda que todavía se burlaba levemente, insinuando con el tono que Draco era un idiota por sugerir algo tan sensiblero.

Ante esto, la tensión pareció abandonar el cuerpo de Draco. Como Harry, probablemente había asumido que el orgullo del hombre no le permitiría admitirlo, ni siquiera de una manera tan burlona. Ahora Harry vio a Draco suspirar, cansado de todo.

—Entonces, por el amor de Merlín —comenzó Draco—, suficiente, o mamá irá a visitarnos y no oscureceré tu puerta de nuevo.

Los iris de Lucius se dilataron una fracción, su mano se apretó alrededor del tallo de su copa. Tenía miedo, y sin saberlo se traicionó un poco, pero fue suficiente. —¿Quieres _chantajearme_ para que me comporte, como si fuera un niño? —susurró con dureza.

Draco lo miró fijamente. —Quiero decir que mi hija, mi pareja o yo no pasaremos por tus ridículas exhibiciones. Me aburro, padre. Si no me quieres a mí o a Astrid como somos ahora, con todos nuestros apegos de _hombre lobo_ , dímelo ahora, porque nada va a cambiar.

Harry no creía haber escuchado a Draco hablarle así a su padre, nunca. Solo lo había visto mirarlo con respeto y no poco miedo, desesperado por aprobación. Tanto había cambiado; la guerra, Astrid y Echo lo habían cambiado. Este era el tipo de desafío herido que había mostrado esa noche en el baño, ese día cuando ayudó a Harry a escapar de la invasión a la guarida para poder tener a Kirian a salvo. El mismo tipo de terquedad que _él_ siempre había presenciado personalmente en Draco Malfoy, desatada.

Lucius parecía tan aturdido como Harry, mirando a su hijo en silencio por un momento, agarrando su copa con tanta fuerza que Harry temió que se rompiera. Hasta que, por fin, se la llevó a los labios. No dijo nada, pero hubo un pequeño parpadeo en sus ojos solo para Draco y su hijo ofreció un pequeño asentimiento, antes de beber profundamente de su propia copa de agua.

—Oh, olvidé mencionarlo —dijo Narcissa alegremente, como si todo el intercambio no hubiera sucedido. En realidad, despejó la atmósfera asfixiante casi por completo. Harry realmente disfrutó su segunda porción de pudín y Draco incluso se burló de él por lo bajo.

» Terminé la sala de juegos de Astrid para cuando visites —continuó Narcissa—, ¿deberíamos echar un vistazo? —Todos se pusieron de pie con agrado, sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera alcanzar a su nieta Lucius se colocó detrás de la trona y tomó a la bebé en un brazo. Harry se preguntó qué tan raro era esto, porque incluso Echo pareció sorprendido por eso. La propia Astrid parpadeó hacia Lucius varias veces, antes de agarrar un mechón de cabello en su puño. Harry se estremeció. Lucius levantó una ceja delicada y simplemente lo recuperó, antes de mirar a su esposa.

—Dirige el camino, Narcissa —dijo simplemente.

—¿Por qué me pediste que viniera? —preguntó Harry cuando él y Draco se rezagaron detrás del pequeño grupo que seguía a Narcissa fuera del comedor, por el pasillo y hacia el otro lado del gran vestíbulo. Draco frunció el ceño ante su susurro, pero se encogió de hombros, con los ojos fijos en sus padres que caminaban al frente, Astrid balbuceando ansiosamente y encontrando gran interés en arrugar la corbata de Lucius.

—¿No te diviertes, Harry? —murmuró Draco.

Harry se burló. —No seas idiota. ¿Por qué esta noche? ¿Por qué yo? Te enfrentaste a él allí, parece que lo hiciste escuchar. ¿Por qué me necesitabas para hacer eso?

El menor indicio de color tocó el rostro de Draco. Se aclaró la garganta con incertidumbre. —Siempre eres tú empujándome, Potter, siempre lo ha sido —dijo con brusquedad, en voz baja. Aunque Harry sabía que Echo podía escuchar su conversación susurrada, en realidad no importaba. Draco habló de nuevo—. Sabía que si estabas sentado ahí mirándome, listo para hablar en mi honor o el de Echo, o en el tuyo, yo… bueno, _finalmente_ tendría que hacer algo. Expides desafío y obstinación como un mal olor.

Harry parpadeó. —¿Acabas de insinuar que apesto? —exigió.

—Concéntrate, Harry —dijo Draco con impaciencia. Se estaban acercando a una puerta hecha de roble prístino, reluciente de blanco plateado—. Me empujas. Solo sabiendo que esperas que defienda lo que creo en lugar de sentarme allí como un niño patético que teme decepcionar a su padre mortífago.

—¿Me invitaste porque pensaste que yo pensaría que eras patético por dejar que tu papá te hiciera sentir como una mierda? ¿Porque sabías que no dejarías que tu orgullo fuera dañado porque yo pensara que eras patético? —preguntó Harry, confundiéndose a sí mismo. Sus entrañas estaban empezando a apretarse con inquietud. Odiaba estar lejos de Fenrir y Kirian tan cerca de la luna llena. Simplemente no se sentía bien.

Su vida estaba llena de excursiones más allá de la vida que compartía con Fenrir. A lo largo de los años, incluso había logrado aprender un poco de moderación cuando se trataba de su sobreprotección a Kirian (posiblemente no lo suficiente, pero un poco). Sin embargo, había algo en los instintos que despertaba la luna que lo hacían querer estar lo más cerca posible de ellos. 

—¿No te preocupaba que Echo pensara que eras patético? —preguntó con suavidad.

Draco sonrió. —Ya ha visto lo peor de mí y no piensa menos de mí.

—¿Y no he visto lo peor de ti? —lo Harry desafió irónicamente.

—Ah, sí, pero él me adora a pesar de eso —reflexionó Draco, sonriendo genuinamente mientras su madre abría la puerta de la gran sala de juegos y conducía a Echo y Lucius al interior.

—Me gustas bastante a pesar de eso —dijo Harry.

—Dios mío, no abramos _ese_ camino tan cerca de la luna, Potter. Hemos alcanzado la cuota de ‘sentimientos’ por esta noche. —Draco arrastró las palabras, aún sonriendo mientras seguían a los demás a la lujosa sala de juegos—. Sabes cómo los instintos juegan con las emociones.

Harry sonrió y miró justo a tiempo para ver a Lucius colocar a Astrid frente al caballo mecedor más hermoso (unicornio, en realidad) que había visto. La visión de los pequeños dedos de Astrid enganchándose en la impresionante cola plateada que se arrastraba sobre la alfombra junto a ella hizo que algo se atascara en su garganta, y supo que Draco se había dado cuenta. La mierda observadora.

—Está bien tener miedo de algo y quererlo al mismo tiempo, ¿sabes? —murmuró el otro chico, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo sin girar la cabeza en su dirección. Harry se congeló. Draco continuó—: Fui una completa mierda acerca de convertirme en uno de ustedes si recuerdas, casi un mocoso-

— _¿Casi?_ —repitió Harry—. Creo que literalmente te mordiste la lengua-

—En cualquier caso, después de obtener mis EXTASIS y conocer el mundo, todo mientras permitía que Echo me… _cortejara_ por años, no quería nada más que por fin estar con él de la manera correcta, como tú con Greyback. Astrid, yo la quería, pero eso no significa que no estuviera _aterrado_ al pensar en todo al mismo tiempo —dijo Draco con brusquedad—, pero las cosas que más quieres a menudo son las más abrumadoras. ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?

Harry no dijo nada durante mucho tiempo.


End file.
